


The Weight of Truth

by littlemisserudiite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I just love Pilot so much okay?, It's a reveal fic!, based on Pilot's Won't Tell a Soul series, title is super serious but I promise it's really light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisserudiite/pseuds/littlemisserudiite
Summary: Late night talks and a deep reveal for Paris's newest heroes.





	The Weight of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelastpilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastpilot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Weight of Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551983) by [Thelastpilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastpilot/pseuds/Thelastpilot). 



“Alya, we need to talk.” It was a fight to get the words out. Alya, stilling laughing from a joke she'd just made, didn't seem worried about the sudden topic change.

“What's up?” Jade hesitated, trying to figure out the best and least hurtful way to say what's on his mind.

“I... I think I'm falling in love with someone else.” He finally forced out. The remnants of her smile faded from Alya's face.

“Oh. Who?” Her voice was surprisingly steady. Her mind was racing and she could feel panic building.

“Volpina?” Jade cringes as he says it. He hadn't intended for it to come out as a question but what's done is done. Alya stares at him for a second, eyes narrowed, before she bursts out laughing.

“Oh thank God. You really had me worried.” She says between peals of laughter.

“Babe, this is serious!” Jade objects as she lays on the rooftop, laughing too hard to support her upper body. She just shakes her head as laughter continues to bubble out. Jade sighs and waits for her to calm down enough to speak.

“I'm serious.” Jade repeats as Alya adjusts her glasses and fixes her hair.

“I know. Sorry.” She says, moving to sit at the edge of the roof and dangle her feet over the edge. Jade follows her but sits with his legs crossed further back. Alya seems to consider the city laid out before as she thinks as he watches her closely. They're both silent for several long minutes before Alya speaks up again.

“I've been trying to figure out how to say this for a while,” She says, not looking at him, “but I couldn't find a way to do it. Now seems as good of a time as any.” She takes a deep breath and says, “Trixx, transform me.” A streak of orange flew from Alya's hip to the middle of her chest, and then a flash of light. When Jade's eyes cleared Volpina was sitting in his girlfriend's place. Jade stared at her in shock.

“I- you- what? How?” He stammered out. 

“Well...” She drew the word out, “When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much...” Jade just scowled at her and she laughed again. His face softened a bit at the familiar expression on her face and he couldn't help but chuckle.

“How did I not see this coming?” He said with a laugh.

“I have no idea.” Volpina chuckled.

“I guess I should tell you who I am.” Jade said dramatically.

“You don't have to.” Volpina objected.

“Course I do. You’re my best friend. Now stop trying to talk me out of it. I don’t want to lose my nerve.” Jade bumped his arm against hers with a joking smile. Volpina nodded and pantomimed locking her lips before looking expectantly at Jade. He took a deep breath.

“Wayzz, detransform me.” A bright green flash of light and Nino sat beside Volpina on the rooftop. She gapped at him.

“Nino…?” She murmured.

“Surprise?” He said hesitantly. The surprise on Volpina’s face turned to rage and she slugged him hard on the arm.

“Nino, what the  _ fuck _ , oh my  _ God _ .”

“Ow.” He gasped, rubbing the spot.

“Oh my god. I told you so much stuff.” She looked horrified at herself and her face turned a deep, embarrassed red.

“Well, I did usually ask.” He pointed out. The color lightened and Volpina threw her arms around Nino in a tight hug.

“I’m glad it’s you,” She whispered to him. He returned the hug and whispered back, “I’m glad it’s you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I don't even know how to format so all my indents are gone, sorry. I did a small preview on tumblr forever ago and hey I actually finished it heck yeah.


End file.
